The present invention relates generally to the field of medicine, and more particularly to an endoscopy biopsy device and its use in medical procedures.
Intracranial endoscopy devices include both flexible and rigid endoscopes. These devices typically have at least one channel through which a biopsy device or grabbing forcep device can be delivered. As a result, the combination of a fiberoptic endoscopic channel with a second channel for biopsy device necessitates a minimum diameter. Because of this requirement, endoscopy devices are limited in their applications. Specifically, some neurosurgeons prefer not to introduce a larger caliber device through the brain parenchyma merely to gain access to the ventricular cavity.
In addition, surgeons are occasionally reluctant to biopsy intraventricular mass lesions without direct visualization because of the risk of hemorrhage. Parenchymal lesions, by virtue of their adjacent tissue, offer some support to provide a tamponading effect against hemorrhage following biopsy. Intraventricular lesions, on the other hand, provide no such structural support as a barrier to postbiopsy hemorrhage.
As described in more detail herein below, the present invention provides method and apparatus for taking a biopsy wherein the apparatus is formed of a biocompatible cylindrical member with an outer wall and a hollow core, the cylindrical member having a longitudinal axis. An opening in the outer wall of the member is provided wherein the opening travels in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the member. A cutting device cuts tissue entering the opening as it travels along the member wherein the cutting occurs in a leading edge of the opening as it travels. Cut tissue is treated with a coagulating agent or member so that the coagulation occurs just after the tissue is cut wherein the coagulation occurs at a trailing edge of the opening as it travels. The opening can be provided with a spiral shaped member having a spiral shaped opening which rotates about the axis of the cylindrical member to provide the moving opening.